The invention refers to a vehicle with a refrigerator cabinet refrigerated by an absorption refrigerating apparatus arranged on the cabinet, which apparatus shows a condenser and an absorber.
In vehicles such as motor homes and caravans which are provided with refrigerator cabinets operated by an absorption refrigerating apparatus arranged on the cabinet, the heat rejecting parts of the apparatus such as condenser and absorber are usually cooled by air, which is circulated to the parts through openings in the outer wall of the vehicle. The refrigerator is as a rule located close to the outer wall in order that the cooling of the parts shall not become unnecessarily complicated. An example of such a refrigerator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,320.
The object of the invention is to improve the known vehicle such that one gets a greater freedom of choice to place the refrigerator therein without the cooling of the absorption refrigerating apparatus being impaired.